


Come Up And Sea Me, Make Me Smile

by Pink_and_Velvet



Series: The World That We Design [3]
Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beaches, Boats and Ships, Companionship, Crushes, Fantasy, Fluff, Island - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mermaids, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: He was lost in the light, summoned by it. Stunned by the miles of sharp blue water, coming in where he so effortlessly lies.Fantasy AU
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Series: The World That We Design [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749097
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Come Up And Sea Me, Make Me Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TechnicolourRomantics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicolourRomantics/gifts).



> Accidentally working with @technicolourromantics ended up with Simon Le Merman’s Big Thing era hair alongside Rio imagery with some fluffy Nigel thrown in...
> 
> This is also the first time I’ve attempted the fantasy or fairytale genres. I hope you enjoy! ❤️

Catching sight of the gleaming shore, Nigel raised a hand up to his face to block out the sun rays, as a pastel pink glow set above the sand. If he squinted he could just about make out a distant ship, a small black speck bobbing atop of the water. The coast was tinged dark with the evening shadow, only a long and graceful line of palm trees and hills stretched miles out of reach. Nigel inhaled, watching the wisps of his smoke diffuse into the air, twirling around him, catching his eye for a moment. Before his gaze was ripped from the elegant dance of the smoke, to an incredulous sight glistened before him.

He was surrounded by rocks, which would twinkle in the low light. He could’ve sworn he was alone, miles and miles from nowhere although he knew he shouldn’t have wandered out so far. He didn’t feel threatened, only intrigue, as though he was being beckoned by another life; a whole new entity who was wanting to see him. See him smile.

Careful, quivering ever so slightly, Nigel clambered up onto one of the rocks; being pelted lightly by the tide. At his new height his blazer caught the wind, the dusty orange beginning to trail behind him baring his nude and damp chest more. 

Nigel coughed, wanting to pull his bandana from his teased locks and hide his face in it, in the hopes that an ‘I can’t see you, you can’t see me’ scenario would occur. But when he shook his head, white bandana slipping free, he realised instantly that no: he didn’t want to hide, he wanted to see. He wanted to remember this moment, being lured in by the blinding light.

Now trembling, he schooled his feet to take that step over the new threshold and to creep over; clutching tight at the gravel beneath him and the stone before him. The rocks were a maze of sorts, keeping him from the beaming ray of light that seemed to get further and further the closer he thought he would get. The tide swept in, crashing into the side and lapping at his bare feet, he stumbled face first to land on all fours. Crawling, he figured; was the way to go.

He was curious, tempted, creeping further into the light that seemingly welcomed him. Another rock and there it was, almost within reach. Shimmering in a teasing manner, beckoning him closer; wanting to see him. See him smile.

Nigel couldn’t help it, a shrill scream sounding. He raced to shove a hand before his mouth and to stifle it but it was no use. He was alone on this island, at this time of the evening at least, he was sure he had been alone. He shouldn’t have wandered so far, shouldn’t have left the security of the huts behind for the desired solidarity upfront. He screamed again, cursing himself for how girlish it was, before his scream was met by another horrific sound.

Nigel couldn’t tear his eyes away. He didn’t know what he was seeing, doused in the vibrant light that glowed a stark white, tinged with a gleaming gold. There was a figure, perched, having been disturbed. It was frightened too, having caught sight of Nigel so distressed himself. It was a man, he was sure, a shadow of the night perhaps. _A shadow of the sea?_ That just didn’t sound right so Nigel shook it from his mind. 

He stammered out a few words, stumbled over a small wave, clambering closer and closer: called by the ray of light.

He changed his angle, opening his eyes wide to see. To divulge, to learn and to recite his ‘findings.’ The man, he now knew, was beautiful. He had long, flowing hair that was damp from the water; cascading in dark brown curls. He had a strong, muscular frame with a golden tan, glimmering before his widened eyes. His chain really drew Nigel in, resting by his collar bone. It resembled a wild animal, a free and yet to tame spirit. A _tiger_ , how exotic.

Then came the unknown territory, the sight of him was lost amongst a jade green encasing where his legs should be. Nigel gasped, bringing a shaky hand up to his face, burying the surprise in his eyes and the flush of his cheeks. A tail, that was the only word he had for what he saw. It was wafting in the breeze slightly, strong yet delicate all at once. The scales were glistening, damp but glowing. They enveloped the lean body, bound tight, stopping at his cut hips.

There was a cough. Nigel’s eyes stopped their roaming.

“See anything you like, my dear, speak up.”

Nigel squeaked in reply. His gaze was wide, stupidly wide and his tongue fumbled in his mouth. He didn’t know what to say, where to chance a second glance. His eyes, the traitors, were already falling back to the six feet of tan, muscled and tan, hunk of a man-fish before him; who had a sly grin forming on his face, steely blue eyes that glimmered when they caught sight of Nigel.

Nigel squeaked again, running a shaky hand through his fading chestnut hair.

“You don’t have to be frightened, darling, I come in peace.”

“Thought that was what, you know, _aliens_ say. Not.. not, uh,”

“Fish? Mammals? A humble Brighton aquarium?”

Nigel nodded, ashamed.

“Are you, uh, what I.. what I _think_ you are?”

Nigel watched as the figure rose up on what he hoped were elbows, with light scale patterns painted onto his smooth skin. There was another smirk, somehow softer this time, a pout of those moistened ruby lips. 

“And what might that be, beautiful?” 

Nigel visibly shrunk back at that, with a smile.

“A.. a..”

“Out with it.”

Nigel straightened up, dark brown eyes aflame reflecting the glisten of the merman before him.

“Mer… _man_?”

He nodded, before brushing his damp locks from his face. He was stunning, immaculate, indeed another entity. The man had drawn Nigel in with his vibe, his aura, shining his light from the opposite side of the island that Nigel just had to explore. He had been called, summoned, desired. 

“Something on your mind, my sweet Nigel?”

“Nigel?!” He repeated, head spinning. “How did.. how do… how?” 

There was a smile, a stretch in the scales. “A gift, I suppose one could call it.”

  
“But, _how?_ ” Nigel questioned, unable to decide if he wanted to run or scramble up to the neighbouring rock to lie with him. Talk for hours.

“You don’t have to be afraid, I won’t bite.” His voice was smooth, firm and alluring. There was a softness to his edge, controlled almost. “Though I may kick,” he nodded to his tail fins, “so stay close to my face, dear Nigel.”

“Dear?” He couldn’t help but laugh, sweating. Sweating hard. “What are you doing here?”

“This is my strip of the island, you found me. I believe, the real question is what are _you_ doing so far out at this hour?” He held out a hand, beckoning Nigel to come up to him, sit beside him.

Nigel did just that, without a second thought. He was drawn in by the tides, he was sure, Poseidon probably. The water was commanding him, helping him to write the score: creeping in that tiny bit closer, leaving his fears behind. The merman placed a welcome hand on his rock, his domain, as Nigel settled there.

“You didn’t answer, beautiful. How did you find me? Why are you here?”

Nigel had no idea but the words rolled of his tongue so free, so sure, that he really did begin to start believing them.

“Looking for _you_.” He replied, sheepish. 

“You were?” There was a raise of a dark blonde brow, confusion in those gleaming blue irises.

“The, you know,” he waved randomly, “the light.”

“Oh, I see.”

Nigel nodded, biting his lip. He was so close that the light cast him in a white glow, bouncing off of his pasty skin that he must’ve appeared transparent. Or just white, as the moonlight began to paint the darkened sky. 

“What’s your name?” Nigel chanced it, wanting to touch and pry.

“Your homing angel, my dear Nigel.”

“My— what?”

His laugh was beautiful, merry, self assured. “Or simply Simon, should one prefer to call me Simon.”

“Simon… _Si_ -mon.” Nigel tested it out, stretching the name and playing with the syllables. “It’s, it’s uh..”

“Human?”

Nigel nodded, flushing deeper and thankful that the creeping night could hide that.

“You really are more beautiful than I could have imagined Nigel, absolutely _beautiful_.”

He moaned softly at that, Simon’s words tickling his neck.   
  


He knew he should have been scared, he should have ran a mile back to the safer side of the shore. Nigel had endless questions and fears, but turning back to the fondness in that steamy blue gaze: he found his voice coming to a halt, he let his body do the talking.

In a strange turn of character, Nigel clambered into those open arms, smushing his nose into Simon’s neck. He inhaled, raking in the fresh scent of the sea that littered Simon’s golden skin. He ran a shaky hand up his chest, down his chest, landing by his scales.

“Woah,” Simon chuckled, catching Nigel’s hand in his own, “it’s a little quick for _that_ , isn’t it darling?”

Nigel flushed darker, enhanced by the gleaming light that now coated them both: pressed so close into Simon, his welcome warmth. 

“Do you want to stay here the night, my love?” 

“Love?”

Simon straightened up, sounding guilty almost, “it’s late, you have a long walk back. I can’t really be of much aid.” He nodded to his tail.

Nigel snuggled in impossibly closer, thoroughly a victim to the temptation of Simon’s light, shining all over him and basking him in the white glow.

“No, I want.. I want to stay. Stay right here, with you.” He mumbled, looping his arms around Simon’s neck.

He was met by a small giggle, an excited fin and a fond gaze falling to Nigel and the pleading in his face.

“Can… can I stay? Can I, you know, _touch_ you?” He asked, unsure, breaking away from Simon momentarily.

“You already have.”

“Oh, yeah,” he giggled, “right.”

Simon reached a strong hand forward, clasping around Nigel’s lanky arm. Nigel turned himself around on reflex, shuffling back over. He splayed himself back down beside Simon, at his full height.

“Of course, my love. You can stay. You found me, that’s a very hard thing to do.”

Nigel pouted in curiosity, cocking his head as his fringe fell further into his eyes. 

“It is?”

“Let’s save the questions till the morning, dear, save it till the morning after.” Simon’s voice was warm, soothing.

“You’ll keep me safe, right? Tonight?”  
Nigel smiled, then it grew into a yawn. 

“Sleep, my dear, I’ll keep a close watch on you tonight.”

Nigel wanted to protest but found himself putty in that open grip. He huddled in, nose buried in his neck, with his hands coming to loop themselves around Simon’s neck. He shivered, smiling, as he felt two huge and supportive hands come to rest at his back.

“You came all the way up to see me, Nigel.” His tone was light, wistful.

“You made me smile, Simon.”

Nigel spoke softly, enrapt by the gleam of Simon. By his touch and his taste, doused in water droplets. By his lips, the small kiss he placed on his cheek.

Nigel drifted off to sleep, legs resting atop of his tail, snoring softly, dreaming of the magnificent creature swimming with him, by his side.


End file.
